1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and particularly to a locking device for conveniently locking a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example by using a heat sink attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer. Oftentimes, a clip is required for mounting the heat sink to the CPU.
A wide variety of heat dissipating devices and clips are available in the prior art. For example, Taiwan Patent Application No. 90201183 discloses a kind of conventional clip for locking a heat sink to a socket on which a CPU is mounted. The clip comprises a spring pressing portion extending through a wide channel of the heat sink and a pair of legs depending from opposite ends of the pressing portion. Each leg defines a locking opening which can engage with a corresponding retaining block of the socket by using a tool to operating on the leg. However, it is complicated to use the tool. Furthermore, the wide channel takes up space that would otherwise be utilized to provide more fins for the heat sink. In effect, the clip reduces a heat dissipating area of the heat sink, and reduces the heat dissipating capability of the heat sink. Moreover, the spring pressing portion of the clip in the heat sink will baffle air flow from a fan mounted on the heat sink, thereby reducing the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink.